Pichu Bros. in Party Panic!
Party Panic is a Pichu Bros. first episode Created by Sherm Cohem & Vincent Waller storyboard by Tom Yasumi & animation by Derek Drymon it was aired in January 1 1999 Plot One night in Big City, Meowth and his friends stand on a tall skyscraper high above the road. Meowth explains how he has waited a long time for a big event. He pulls out cresent moon- shaped cards and holds them high into the sky. The next day, the Pichu Bros. get ready to have fun at the Pokemon Clubhouse. They race through town, dodging citizens, jumping over flower pots, climbing lamp posts, and even bouncing off an awning as they go. Nearby, their friend Smoochum is admiring her reflection in the window of a local store. She hears a noise, and turns around to see several Pokemon carrying the same cards Meowth was holding earlier. Smoochum is puzzled and decides to tell her friends about this. Elsewhere, Teddiursa is stuffing his face with acorns in a tree, but when he gets his head stuck, he pulls himself out, but falls out of the tree! Meanwhile, in the sewers of town, Magby dodges water blasts on his way to the Clubhouse. Wooper splashes in the river, heading to the Clubhouse as well. When the gang finally gets to the Pokemon Clubhouse, Smoochum is there waiting for them. She explains her dilema to the others. When the older Pichu Brother imagines the cards crushing him and his younger brother, he decides to go investigate. The Pichu Bros. and their gang come to a ledge overlooking the sidewalk, just as Magmar and Weepinbell walk by. Smoochum shows that the cards have fruit shapes in the middle, which Teddiursa's stomach grumbles about. The gang decides to head to the park to figure this mystery out, when they see Smeargle and Aipom playing with the cards. So, when the Pichu Bros. ask why the cards have fruit in the middle, Aipom uses Smeargle's tail to paint a picture of fruit, but the gang still can't get the picture. Aipom then draws a clock, which Magby seems to identify first. Aipom's painting leads to the building from earlier, but when Teddiursa smells food, the gang is lead to a warehouse, where they find food. Of course they want to dig in! Unfortunately, the three Squirtle from earlier stop them, telling them that the food is reserved for a big party Meowth's holding. When the Pichu Bros. ask what the cards are for, the Cubone from earlier appears holding a card. Apparently, the cards are invitations to the party, and the food is for guests only. The Pichu Bros. try to talk things over, but they and their friends are kicked out of the warehouse. Luckily, Teddiursa manages to escape and get at the food, but an encounter with the Wobbuffet from earlier gets Teddiursa kicked out as well. Meanwhile, Meowth confronts his friends, telling them to get upstairs so they can rehearse the song they're playing at the party. In another part of town, the Pichu Bros. are very sad, when they see an invitation floating in the air! This leads them on a great chase after the invitation. The chase leads the gang through the neighborhood, with Smoochum getting caught up in admiring her reflection, Wooper and Magby falling in the river, and Teddiursa getting ice cream. The Pichu Bros. jump off of Houndour's head, causing them to get chased by him. After disguising themselves as Piloswine, narrowly escaping in an elevator, and finding the invitation, the Pichu Bros. defeat Houndour by luring him into a fire hydrant. Back at the Clubhouse, Teddiursa, Magby and Wooper are very disappointed, but when the Pichu Bros. show up with the invitation, they rejoice. However, Smoochum comes along with a very sad Oddish, who lost his invitation to Meowth's party. The older Pichu asks his younger brother to give the invitation to Oddish, to which the younger Pichu regrets, but eventually hands it over. Luckily, Azumarill shows up with six invitations, which he forgot to deliver. Unfortunately, the invitations are attached to a balloon, so when Azumarill hands them over, they fly out of his grasp and up into the sky. The Pichu Bros. are once again very upset, but when the older Pichu sees a balloon, it gives him an idea. The gang creates a Magby powered hot air balloon which will help retrieve the invitations. The Pichu Bros. climb in, and eventually are able to grab the invitations at the last minute. That night, the party begins! After a brief feast, Meowth tells the guests that it's time to see the show! The episode switches to 3D and the show begins! Note: The actions that Meowth does here vary, but the same song plays. The episode switches back to 2D, where Meowth starts the fireworks displays! Everybody has a good time, and they all live happily ever after! The End. =Gallery= File:Meowth's_Gang_on_Building.png|Meowth's gang on a building. File:Pichu_Bros..png|The Pichu Bros. start another adventure! File:Pichu_Bros._Run.png|The Pichu Bros. run to the Clubhouse. File:Smoochum_Notices_the_Cards.png|Smoochum notices something very fishy... File:Pokemon_Invitation.png|...Pokemon are carrying strange invitations! File:Smoochum_Talking.png|Smoochum tells her friends about this. File:Pichu_Investigate.png|The gang goes to check this out. File:Pichu_Bros._Talk.png|The gang talks to Smeargle and Aipom. File:Smeargle_Paint.png|Aipom paints a picture of... File:Clock_Paint.png|...a clock! File:The_Entrance.png|This leads the gang to a building. File:Peek_into_the_Warehouse.png|The Pichu Bros. and company discover... File:The_Warehouse.png|...a warehouse. File:Teddiursa_Smells.png|Teddiursa smells food. File:Food_Glorious_Food.png|And there it is! File:Squirtle_Stop.png|Squirtles stop the gang. File:Pichu_Posse.png|The gang tries to talk things over... File:Pichu_Posse_Sad.png|...but get kicked out. File:Flying_Invitation.png|An invitation flies by. Category:Pokemon shorts